As from year 1901 the conception of educational toys was developed by Frank Hornby and MECCANO company (for example patent applications GB1190100587A, publ. 1901; U.S. Pat. No. 1,166,688A, publ. 1916; U.S. Pat. No. 1,202,388A, publ. 1916; etc.). The Meccano system uses bolts and nuts for connection of construction components, but is not suitable for constructions that requires a simple way of building with beams in many axes in space. It is especially complicated when assembling in small spaces.
Currently existing building and construction kits uses different approaches for joining parts together.
The Lego system [www.lego.com and referencing to the patent applications, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,282(A), publ. 24.10.1961, U.S. design patent D384986, issued 14 Oct. 1997, etc.] has building bricks that uses buttons interlocking with friction, tight fitting to each other.
Much the same method is used in the Lego Technic system.
The disadvantages of LEGO system are the following:                the components are generally based on pre-made parts, for the number of joints in a corner and for the length of the beams;        many different complicated parts are to be present in the set to make the different connections possible;        the system relies on snap connection to hold together beams, which make it less stable and less durable under the stress;        a 6-direction connection joint of beams in a practical and durable way is not possible to realize with LEGO system elements.        
Some principally similar methods for joining of beam components, based on snap connection or tap and notch fittings to provide a framework, are typically used for both educational/toys constructions and for more serious technical constructions, e.g. for connecting of vertical columns or detachable joined vertical columns (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,002,315A, 3,132,443A, 4,624,383A, etc.) and/or connecting with horizontal beams (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,793A, 3,890,738A, etc.), sometimes with the help of joining brackets or similar connection bodies (as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,156B1, EP0867593A2, GB1526058A—see FIG. 1 B).
Use of snap connections makes the set up construction less stable and durable under stress, therefore the models resulted could be used in very favourable conditions only. All beams must be produced in pre-made length and consumer cannot change the length of beams, for example, because the beam components have special surfaces for connection one with another. Therefore the models made of such construction set could not always convey the scale factor.
Methods that uses tap and notch fittings usually also requires pre-made lengths of beams and also often are not giving the required strength of the construction.
In building constructions it is also known the use of collar-form nodal joint between the ends of beam and the outside of a vertical column (U.S. Pat. No. 8,782,994B1).
Main disadvantages of such nodal joint: the collars will also take volume from outside a beams outer volumes, and has to be made in many different varieties to get all connection combinations desired. It can rather not be retro-fitted without disassembly of parts, when additional beams or components should be added. It also doesn't give itself to a method of holding the nuts in place before fastening.
Conventional components for technical constructions usually contain beams and fixing components that are residing outside the beams themselves, such as triangular shaped components fastened inside the corner of two beams or profiles that are to be joined.
Connection arrangement disclosed in EP1441081B1, publ. 2004 is used for connection of two profiles perpendicularly with the corner fixing element of two opposite triangle plates, having intermediate piece between plates (FIG. 1, A1). Such triangle element is designed to be engaged into the corner of two crossing profiles and fixed with at least one screw. Fixing element in the form of interlocking triangle component for reinforcement and secure a corner joint of game construction roads to be connected is disclosed in EP155451A2, publ. 1985. This interlocking component has undercuts on its sides to be embedded into longitudinal grooves on the rods mentioned and is fully protruding outside the groove(s) on the rods (FIG. 1 A2).
As can be seen, the triangle fixing elements known often reinforce a corner joint and give a sturdy enough joining method, but they are taking volume from outside the beams themselves. Because of that, the space for other parts of the construction will be diminished and therefore such system is rather not suitable for small constructions.
Especially when fixing more than two beams together in one joining center (nodal joint), each new beam introduced will require equally more space outside the beams perimeter. In joining methods that relies on fixing components positioned outside the beams, these will often have nuts that must be held in position until the bolt or screw is entered the threads, where the way the fixing elements are shaped is decisive to allow them stay in place inside the beams during assembly.
Summarizing, the main disadvantages of known prior art are loose and weak joints, resulting in not sufficient durability of construction. Another shortcoming is protruding of fixing elements substantially outside of components to be joined, complicating further mounting of additional parts and equipment.
Therefore the objective of the present invention is to provide a beam component for use in technical construction, a kit and method of connecting of beam components, allowing to provide as much space as possible for adding electronic equipment and additional mechanical parts and able to withstand harder loads and strains than existing construction kits have been able to offer. It is also important, that method of connection and forming of nodal joints in technical construction be user friendly, for example being easy for fitting in of small components at their place inside the nodal joint, thus freeing one hand for the assembly work.